


Leokumi Week Day Two (Story One) - Kisses

by Queen_of_the_Nerds



Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A very nervous Takumi, Fluff, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, he asks Leo out, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Nerds/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Nerds
Summary: Takumi wants to have an important talk with Leo
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: Leokumi Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540042
Kudos: 25





	Leokumi Week Day Two (Story One) - Kisses

Takumi was nervous. Gods, he was nervous. He didn’t think he’d ever felt this nervous in his entire life.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and attempted to swallow down some of the nausea he felt rising in his throat.

This would be literally the worst possible time to vomit, Takumi. Keep it together.

“You wanted to see me?”

Oh gods, Leo’s here. You’re going to die. 

No you’re not, you’ll be fine, keep it together. 

“Yeah- yeah. Uh, hi.” Okay, not fine. Definitely not fine. Idiot, now he’s going to think something is wrong.

“You sound nervous, is everything okay?” Leo frowned, walking closer to where Takumi sat.

“Fine! Just fine! Nothing’s wrong.” Gods Takumi you are a terrible liar, you literally could not sound worse.

Takumi swallowed harshly as Leo sat across from him, concern painted clearly on his face.

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Leo paused and his frown deepened, a glimmer of sadness forming in his eyes. “It isn’t anything bad, is it?”

“No!” Takumi exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. “Oh gods no. It’s just... well, it’s hard for me to say. But it’s not bad. I promise.” You are such a mess, Takumi.

“Well,” Leo cleared his throat, “that doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence. But, come on, let’s hear it. You can’t keep me in suspense forever.”

Oh no, I don’t know what to say. How do I say this what if he rejects me what if he never wants to see me again what if he hates me-

Takumi took a deep breath. “Well, I, uh, I thought about doing this in a number of ways, but none of them seemed- seemed quite right to me. Like, do I do something fancy? Or simple? Or, or nothing at all? And then I started to think, it doesn’t matter what I do if he doesn’t say yes, and then I got so caught up in that that I didn’t have time to make any plans even if I wanted to which is why I just called you here to ask- um. To, to ask-“ Takumi’s breathing quickened as he felt himself rapidly loosing any composure he had managed to hold on to until now.

“Takumi,” Leo said in a voice so gentle that Takumi immediately felt himself start to relax in response. “Take a deep breath, it’s okay. Whatever it is you want to ask, I can promise you that my reaction won’t be as bad as what you’re imagining.” Leo reached over the table to pull Takumi’s hands apart (when had he started wringing them?) and hold them in his hands instead.

“Gods, I’ve totally ruined this.” Takumi said when he finally felt a tiny bit calmer. “But there’s no backing out of it now, I guess. I’m just... I’m just going to go ahead and say it. I love you, Leo. I want to court you.” Takumi couldn’t look Leo in the eye, his hands shaking in the other’s grasp. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

“Takumi...” Leo breathed, shock painted over his face. “Oh, Takumi, that’s what you were so worried about? Of course I’ll have you.”

Takumi’s head snapped up, looking directly at Leo for the first time in the whole conversation. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“Of course I’ll have you,” Leo continued, “because I love you, too.”

“You do?” Takumi was in a total state of shock. Great, your mind was running a mile a minute a few moments ago but now you can’t think of a single thing to say. Just great, Takumi.  
Shut up, Takumi thought.

“Of course I do,” Leo said gently. “Nothing in this world would make me happier than being able to court you.”

“Don’t say that,” Takumi said, “you’ll make me cry.” He brought one hand up to his face and, oh no, those were definitely tears.

“Oh gods,” Leo said, gripping Takumi’s hand tighter. “If you start crying, I’ll start crying.”

“Too late!” Takumi laughed, and Leo laughed with him even as his eyes began to grow wet. When their laughter died down they sat, just gazing at one another, smiling so hard their cheeks hurt.

What do you know, Takumi. You actually did it. Everything really was okay.

“Takumi,” Leo broke the silence. “Can I ask you something, now?”

“Of course.”

“May I kiss you?”

Gods, now your face is burning hot and wet. What a combination, Takumi.

“Yes, you may.” Takumi was nervous again, but it was a different kind of nerves this time. Before, he was just scared, but now - now, he was excited, confident in the knowledge that Leo actually loved him back, and wanted to kiss him, too.

They both stood, leaned towards each other over the table, and pressed their lips together. And... it wasn’t really anything special. It was chaste, a bit soft, and incredibly awkward.

But to them it was, in that moment, the most special thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Takumi’s thoughts are supposed to be in italics to make this easier to read but. I’m a dumbass and am posting this on my phone so the italics don’t want to work. Rip


End file.
